Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{2}{3} \times 2\dfrac{2}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{17}{3} \times \dfrac{12}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{17 \times 12}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{204}{15}$ $ = \dfrac{68}{5}$ $ = 13 \dfrac{3}{5}$